


Assumptions.

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Some time in the future, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Never assume anything when it comes to Wrench......it only makes an ass out of you. (Unless you're Marcus, that is)





	Assumptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one suddenly, without any real reason or motive.  
Read it over, decided that I liked it...so here it is (O.O)  
Written in iA Writer -- Contains, Errors, Typos and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Assumptions**

"Damn..." Marcus says, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Looking out on the Empty Hackerspace. "I guess everyone left before I got here, huh?"   
  
"No, they just had enough of my drilling." Wrench says, walking over to his workbench, and part of the server-stack from the other end of the room. "I'm not nearly done with that by the way, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nah, I'm not here to sleep or anything." Marcus says, pacing over to where he's standing. "I was actually considering calling it quits and heading home."  
  
"Why haven't you?" Wrench looks his way as he slots a bit into the end of one of his drills. "Actually, what time is it?"  
  
He looks at the watch on his wrist, eyes widening slightly. "Wow! Time flies when you're having fun..."   
  
"You find drilling fun?"  
  
"I do, but the others don't." Wrench says with a cheeky smile. He drops down onto one knee and lines up the drill with one of the screws, after a short burst of whirring, he reaches down and pulls a screw out. "Ray say it was like pulling teeth...I think there was a pun in there somewhere."   
  
Marcus snorts. "Yeah the way you are with robots, you've probably tried dentistry on them before."   
  
"My Son didn't have any teeth..." Wrench removes another screw. "Well...Sitara painted some onto him...he could still give a mean bite though."   
  
"Takes after his Father then." Marcus says, unable to contain his amusement as the Anarchist stops in his tracks, and slowly looks over his shoulder at him. The Hipster comes to a stop at the workbench, leaning against it.  
  
"Oh Yeah...who would you rather be bitten by?" Wrench stands up and turns to him. "A Haum Electronics Security Droid, or little old Moi? The Difference is, one of us will actually let go of you afterwards."   
  
"Yeah, your son sounds like the better option." Marcus laughs again. Rubbing at the back of his neck. "Shame we killed him, isn't it?"   
  
"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Wrench asks, turning back around and resuming what he was doing. "And! Before you suggest, No...I can't just make another one. That's not the point-"  
  
"-It's the sentimentality of it all." Marcus mouths at the same time as his husband says it, before cutting in with. "It just wouldn't be the same."  
  
"You actually do listen to me on occasion." Wrench snickers, getting on with removing more screws. Whilst he does that, Marcus looks over his workbench. It had it's usual clutter. Tools and bits and pieces of used/discarded circuitry.  
  
Amongst all of the things strewn across it, he notices some familiar components, or parts of something he could have sworn was all in one piece the day before. "Hold up...is that your-"   
  
He reaches over to one of the pieces, a very familiar set of LED Goggles that would usually be lit up with all sorts of different symbols and emotes. He also spots the other half of what would be a mask, just out of reach.  
  
"Is that my what?" Wrench stops drilling, looking back at him. "Oh...Yeah. That. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Why have you taken it apart?" Marcus asks, genuinely cocnerned all of a sudden. Wrench had few real objects in his life that he treasured. Sure the Anarchist had told him on many an occasion that his favorite thing was the man he was married too, but that Mask had been there for longer than most. "Are you planning on destroying it...or?"   
  
Wrench suddenly comes over with a look that Marcus hadn't seen for years, it was that uncertain, slightly nervous look he had the first time he'd seen his face. With that he suddenly stands up, placing the drill onto the workbench.  
  
He takes a hold the component from his hand, looking over the front of it. He reaches around to the back of it, and presses something, causing it to light up. Crosses appearing before him. After a moments thought, he looks up, taking a deep breath.  
  
"People change...through time, through effort, through forces out-with their control. It's a universal rule that applies to everyone, No matter who they are, Where they came from or what they've become." He says, looking the Hipster directly in the eye. Something that would have been impossible a couple years back. "For a long time, I thought that I never applied to that. I mean, I was The Wrench...nothing changed me, no rule or overall authority decided anything I did. Nobody told me what to do, but myself."  
  
He sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"But...over the last few years." He continues. "Since I got settled with you. I've started to realize that the position I'd taken up in this world...the perch I'd claimed as my own. It's long since left behind."  
  
"What are you saying?" Marcus asks. "That you're giving up on Wrench?"   
  
"Never." Wrench shakes his head, smiling. "I made myself with that name, and the only thing that will ever part me from it, is death itself."  
  
He thinks for a moment, before stepping closer to him. "What I'm saying is...I've come to realize that Wrench...me...wasn't unmovable. He wasn't unchanging, or invincible as I originally though I was. I am just as mouldable and as changeable as you, Sitara, Josh...Ray...and everyone else."  
  
"Then why take apart the mask?" Marcus asks next. He still couldn't understand what that was about. Wrench never went anywhere without that Mask. "I've never known you without it."   
  
Wrench just laughs quietly, placing the component onto the workbench beside them. He takes a hold of Marcus' left hand. "Remember the three things Sitara told you never to do...when you first met me?"   
  
"Never touch his stuff." Marcus lists them off, smirking at how ridiculous the rules would be now. "Never question his motives or loyalty...and..."   
  
He huffs and amused sigh. "Never assume anything."   
  
"The first two are kind of redundant, given recent events." He runs his finger over Marcus' wedding ring. "But...the last one still has meaning."  
  
"I've just made an assumption, haven't I?" Marcus says, looking back at the mask components on the workbench. "You're not actually gonna destory that thing, are you?"   
  
"I'm refurbishing it..." Wrench says, Marcus wouldn't admit to the releif that washes over him. "Just giving it some upgrades, and checking it's in working order."   
  
He smirks. "Don't panic."   
  
"I wasn't panicking."  
  
"You're forgetting something really important, M." Wrench replies, eyeing him knowingly. "I know that face of yours...I've seen every emotion from sadness, to joy, to anger..."  
  
He leans a little closer, whispering. "...love...need...desire."  
  
"I never thought." Marcus replies, bringing his forehead to rest against his. "That I'd ever experience a turn on from someone whispering words at me."   
  
"We learn something new about each other every day, huh?" Wrench asks, practically beaming at his point.  
  
"Yeah..." Marcus returns the expression. "I guess we do."****  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> 00100010 01001100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100010  
\---  
See you in the next one (^.^)


End file.
